


It Was Always You

by KyoukaiKanata



Series: Coming Home [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Scenting, Sleepiness, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: P5 was something worth celebrating, but of all the things Pierre thought would happen. He didn't expect this.Or Pierre’s partial success at Le Mans, is the final push Charles needed.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Coming Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807033
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no self control, fancied writing something sweet and managed to create another series as a result 😆
> 
> I hope you guys like this! 💙💙

They had always called him flighty and impulsive. Someone always willing to go the extra mile for whatever was required, and he would agree most of the time that was true. Especially with what he was doing now. You could guarantee that if someone had asked Charles even just last week what he would be doing on Monday 15th June 2020, it wouldn't have even occurred to him that he would be doing this. Pulling up outside his best friend’s place hundreds of miles from home.

It had been a long drive, especially after driving a 24 hour race the day before. But he needed to see him, and he knew this way at least he would be able to surprise him. Pierre was predictable. He would no doubt still be asleep, given his preference for a solid 8 hours and after being brave enough to do both Le Mans and then the F1 race last night as well. He could be a stubborn and crazy fool sometimes, but in this case it would work in Charles favour in surprising him. 

For fuck's sake he had missed Pierre for long enough over the last few months. He hadn't even seen him in person since February. Not since COVID struck and Pierre had been stuck in Dubai for two months. Even when he'd returned home their lives had become busy again, with all the team duties they both had for the build up to the start of the season, along with the continuous quarantine measures, and they had just not been able to see each other. There just hadn't been the time.

He couldn't even recall the last time he had gone this long without seeing his best friend. Or at least, the guy who he had always thought of as his best friend. He knew differently now. He knew what he was now. It had taken him a long time to get there, years infact, but he had worked it out eventually.

He had had time to think and reflect during the months of quarantine. When everything they knew suddenly turned on its head. He had had time to focus on what he wanted in life. What he truly wanted. On what he truly needed.

Time to analyse what he had felt was missing from his life, despite most of his dreams being achieved and having all of Ferrari behind him. He had had the time to analyse the different feelings that he and his alpha side had been experiencing for months, or if he was being truly honest, for years whenever he was with his best friend and eventually he had come to one conclusion.

It wasn't something but rather someone he was missing. Someone that he needed, that he had come to finally accept his inner alpha yearned for. The person that had been there with him through everything. Pierre.

Lock-down had made him realise that for all Pierre was his best friend, and to a certain extent he always would be, the longing he had felt within him over the months of not seeing Pierre was more than that.

Their lives were normally so busy they barely had time to reflect on what day of the week it was let alone anything else, but lock down had provided reflection, and with that reflection had come clarity. Pierre was more than just his best friend, and truthfully, unconsciously his alpha side had always known that.

He knew now why every time he saw his best friend, everytime he hugged him, his inner alpha would rumble in happiness and he would always have to fight the unconscious want to nuzzle the side of Pierre's neck and scent him. 

He had always thought it was just an instinct thing with Pierre being an omega, so he just naturally wanted to protect him, but he knew now he was wrong. Pierre wasn't meant to just be his best friend. Pierre was meant to be his mate. His resilient, gorgeous omega that had the power to calm his mind but also ignite the fire in his heart.

And his inner alpha couldn't be any more proud of him than he was right now. Even after his triumph in Brazil, to go to P5 (nearly P4) from P19 on the starting grid, in a 24-hour race where his, Lando and Max's experiences showed just how easily it could go wrong, was fucking amazing. In fact, it was more than just amazing it should have been impossible. They had made up more positions due to timing and clever strategy than most of the 50-car field. 

But with Pierre he had learnt the last few months, impossible simply didn’t exist in his vocabulary. For all he had made mistakes, he had come back from them. He had been able to dig deep with a strength and perseverance that was commendable, and between him, Jev, Isaac and Jarno they had turned a weak starting position into a strong finishing position, and ultimately got the result they deserved.

Charles cleared his thoughts momentarily as he arrived outside Pierre's building, parked, secured the car and threw his rucksack over his shoulder. Moving through the communal doors and up the stairs he arrived at Pierre's flat door and using the key Pierre had given him years ago, unlocked the door quietly and let himself in.

Leaving his bag by the main door, he moved quietly through the apartment. Careful to not wake Pierre if he was still getting some well-deserved sleep. As expected, Pierre wasn’t in the lounge, kitchen, or sim room.

Moving into the warm sunlight bedroom, taking a note of the unclosed blinds shining light throughout the room, he turned his head and stopped short at the sight in front of him. Charles eyes softened and a small smile appeared as he took in the ridiculously gorgeous (but not entirely unsurprising) image he had walked in on.

Pierre was lying straight on top of the covers, completely naked, his head resting on his arm on the pillow. Even though June was fairly warm, Charles could still see goosebumps had appeared on his shoulders and his eyes caught the small quiver as Pierre’s body shivered in his sleep. He was clearly completely exhausted and had obviously just passed out the minute he had hit the bed after his shower. Before he could even get dressed, judging by the wet towel sprawled on the floor at the bottom of the bed and the t-shirt and boxers lying out on his pillow. But even in June, sleeping naked meant he could get sick and Charles wouldn't let that happen.

Moving over to the bed, he slipped his shoes off, before kneeling on the bed and carefully rolling Pierre onto his side. A soothing rumble instinctively forming as Pierre let out a small whimper in his sleep. Wrestling one half of the duvet from underneath him, he carefully turned him onto his other side to free the remaining cover and wrapped Pierre up in it. Gently easing him up again until his head was back on the pillow.

Satisfied, he moved back to pull away and leave him to rest, but a hand suddenly clutched at his wrist and gripped hard stopping him in his tracks. Startled he looked up to meet, still clearly barely awake, dazed blue orbs. Pierre almost squinting at him in the half morning light.

“Just…get…in…here”

He sounded almost drunk from tiredness, but the next sharp tug on his wrist was anything but. Charles chuckled, running a hand through the messy locks on top of Pierre’s head, “Alright Pear I’m coming.”

Slipping of his socks, he slipped into the bed beside him, a small noise of surprise escaping as Pierre sleepily slung his arm over Charles chest and snuggled into his side, resting his head on Charles shoulder and burying his nose into the side of his neck. A soft sigh escaped him, and his body weight slumped onto him, as Pierre lost what little consciousness he had had, and fell deeply asleep again.

For a moment Charles froze underneath him, shocked by the out of character action, but as Pierre snuffled in his sleep and seemed to be trying to press himself even closer, Charles couldn't help the fond chuckle that escaped and gave in, murmuring, "I've got you Pierre."

Slipping one arm around Pierre's back, he pulled him so he was almost lying on top of him, and buried his nose into the side of his neck. A deep contented alpha rumble emitting from his throat as he carefully began to scent him lightly. Enjoying the closeness of having his best friend in his arms once again.

Soon though, the long drive, the comfort of the bed, the warmth of Pierre's body and the amazing feeling of just having him in his arms after all this time, was enough and Charles drifted off to sleep as well. 

*******************************************************************

It was movement that first stirred Charles out of his sleep several hours later. Feeling a body wriggling in his hold he opened his eyes and met clearly confused ocean blue. "Sharl? What are you doing here?" Pierre murmured, eyes still slightly drowsy but a lot more with it than earlier.

Pulling out of Charles grip he sat up and looked down at him, "How did you even get here?" A loud yawn escaped him and Charles bit his lip trying desparately not to aww at him as Pierre unconsciously, but rather cutely, rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands shaped loosely into fists.

"I drove. I wanted to see you after all these months Pear."

Reaching up, before his own half asleep brain could even think about what he was doing, he stroked his palm across the side of Pierre's cheek. Fingertips brushing the beard covered skin in a soft caress, as he cupped the side of his jaw. His thumb stroking gently back and forth across the surface.

Pierre froze at the action and looked at him, eyes slightly startled, his body bathed in the subtle fading light as the sun moved around the building.

"Charles?" Pierre murmured, confusion at his actions evident in his tone.

Charles' hand paused mid stroke as his eyes widened as his half asleep brain caught up to what exactly it was he had been doing.

Jerking his hand back, he flushed, embarassed, "Sorry Pear." Shifting slightly he moved as if to get up, only to stop as Pierre's hand suddenly grabbed his own and pulled it back to his jaw.

"Don't stop," he said, blushing heavily, "I liked it."

An almost silent omega whimper escaped him and Charles kept his gaze fixed on Pierre's as he reached up again and brushed his fingers over the skin, stroking softly.

"I don't understand Sharl," Pierre said in the calm silence that followed, eyes quizzical. "Why are you here? I mean," his eyes dropped and he looked briefly out the window, "You didn't need to come here. We've lasted months not seeing each other, it seems a long way for you to come when we could see each other in a couple of weeks."

"Because I came to realise something over the last few months, and what I came to realise couldn't wait anymore Pear" Charles sat up, keeping his hand pressed against the side of Pierre's jaw, " I have F1, I have Ferrari, money, power, everything we wished for when we were kids. But there's still something I'm missing. I just never realised what exactly it was until recently."

Pierre's eyes shot back to Charles face from the window, "What?", "What do you mean? What are you missing? A championship?"

Charles laughed, “That will come but that’s not what I meant.”

“But what are you missing then and why did you come here?” Pierre queried, shifting to the side as Charles sat up.

"You," Charles smiled gently, dropping his hand from Pierre's jaw before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Easing out from under him he stood up, grabbed Pierre's clothes from where he had moved them last night to the side table and turned back to the bed, holding out his hand.

"What?" Pierre still looked completely bewildered at his last comment, but he trusted Charles, he always had. Reaching up he grabbed his hand and let Charles pull him to his feet. Spying the clothes in Charles hand he glanced down as he finally seemed to register his nakedness and blushed. Grabbing the clothes, he quickly pulled them on and crossed his arms over his chest as insecurity overwhelmed him.

His insecurity didn’t last long, as Charles pulled him into a tight hug that made his breathe catch, just holding him close for a moment.

"Sharl, what did you mean? You already have me?" Pierre stated, confusion evident as he leant back and met Charles gaze.

"But not as my mate."

Pierre's face morphed into an expression of pure shock and Charles took his chance.

"Look Pear, I'm an idiot sometimes, we both know this, and with this, with us, I've been an idiot for years. I thought we were best friends, and I still want us to be best friends. But quarantine and being apart from you made me realise something. I could cope with no racing, with not being able to travel, with being locked in the apartment for weeks on end. But there's one thing I couldn't cope without. You."

"But that could just be because we're friends Charles. You don't know we're mates." Pierre exclaimed, trying to pull away, a dark flush showing even through his increased tan.

For a moment Charles paused, for a second unsure as he let Pierre pull out of his arms. Perhaps what he felt was just one sided, and if so he would just have to come to terms with that. There were some alphas who, if rejected, would try to force the omega using their status, but just the thought made him feel sick. He would never try to force Pierre. Never. 

But then he caught a glimpse. It was only a flash of a look as Pierre kept trying to avoid his gaze, but the slight look was enough. The look held the window into the oceanic pools that had always revealed Pierre's soul. And it was a look of love, longing and hope.

Pierre hadn't realised either, but the scent that naturally emitted from him was changing. It was morphing and it was calling. It was no longer the scent of his best friend, it was the scent of an omega calling his alpha. Without even realising it, as Charles had begun to confess, Pierre's body had unconsciously responded with his confirmation of his feelings.

This scent, if they were not meant to be mates, would not create otherwise, in any omega. Even if they were forced. It was natural and pure. Just like the pairing bond that would ultimately form between them would be.

And it was this reaction that resulted in his next question.

"How long have you known Pear?" Charles asked gently, eyes soft as he leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. Nudging his nose against Pierre's as his eyes slowly lifted and met his.

"I-" Pierre hesitated, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Pierre."

There was silence for several minutes, but Charles kept his gaze firmly on Pierre's. Not pushing, giving him time. Letting him come to Charles with the truth. Eventually, eyes still flickering back and forth over Charles face, Pierre sighed and shakily closed his eyes as he finally picked up on the clear smell he was omitting.

The answer when it came, surprised even Charles, "For 8 years."

"WHAT?!" Charles gasped, eyes widening in shock.

Pulling away, Pierre crossed his arms over his chest and fiddled with the side of his t-shirt.

"I've known for years alright, since I presented at 16."

"Why did you never tell me?"

Pierre sighed, tugging on the t-shirt nervously as he stepped back to lean against the bed, eyes closing as he spoke, "Because you're Charles Leclerc. You've always had everyone needing you, wanting you, since we were kids, and when you presented as an alpha that just got even worse. I just – I just never thought we would have a chance. You had everything you could ever want, you didn't need an omega like me. You still don't need an omega like me."

Silence followed and Pierre sighed opening his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"I need a drink"

Turning to move through the door he left Charles as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Moving to the tap he gripped the glass firmly as he tried to fill the glass up only to find his hand and the rest of his body shaking lightly. His instincts were screaming, calling him to go back to Charles. To his alpha. But he couldn't. He had to let him process what he had just told him. The secret he had never thought he would reveal.

He had always thought Charles would end up with someone else, and he had always known he would have to stand aside when that happened. Despite how much it had torn him and his omega side apart. And he had done so, as when the years had passed and Charles had presented, it hadn't taken him long to find a partner and Pierre had watched from afar as he had had Giada for years and then more recently Charlotte. He and his omega had come to accept they were destined to be one of the unlucky ones whose mate bond wasn’t returned.

But now, now Charles was here, admitting he'd realised they were mates and –

Arms encircled his waist, Charles hand linking with his own, stablising the glass enough for him to bring it to his lips and take a few sips. Nothing was said for a moment, but then Charles shifted slightly, dropping his head down he tucked his face into the side of Pierre's neck and placed a feather light kiss to the skin just over his scent gland. The area that once bitten, would proclaim Pierre as Charles omega and complete their bond.

"I'm sorry Pear, I must have been blind, I didn’t mean to hurt you for all these years."

The words and tone were enough, clear sadness and regret audible in his voice. And it was like a dam burst within him, not tears, but sheer emotion. Pierre could smell his scent rising again and surging within him was a call almost unrecognisable. Before he could stop it, the instinctual keening whine escaped him as his omega screamed he needed his alpha and his alpha answered. The deep soothing rumble emitting from Charles throat before either of them had truly registered what had happened.

Shakily leaning back into Charles arms, Charles continuing his soothing rumbles. Nuzzling against the side of his neck.

"It was always you," Pierre finally spoke.

"I realise that now," Charles rumbled fondly, "I've got a lot of making up to do."

Pierre sighed.

"You don't owe me anything Charles."

"I do Pear, and I'm starting now," placing a final kiss to the side of his neck, Charles loosened his grip, letting Pierre turn around before taking his hand and pulling him with him.

"Where-?" Pierre's question was stopped as Charles turned back and placed his fingers over his lips, trying to wink and failing, "You'll see."

Moving outside onto Pierre's balcony, Charles guided them over to the large lounger chair and briefly releasing Pierre's hand, flopped down onto it. Shifting so his back was against the cushions he spread his legs slightly and opened his arms, looking at Pierre with that soft exasperated expression only Charles could produce.

Pierre hesistated, eyes still slightly unsure.

"Come here," Charles murmured, grasping Pierre's hand he tugged lightly, encouragingly.

Pierre moved to sit down with his back against Charles front, but he stopped him. Slipping his arm around his waist as he guided him to straddle his hips instead. Pierre's hand rested on his shoulders, and Charles could read him like a book. His ocean eyes were still wide and startled, almost as if he believed what was happening wasn't true.

But Charles knew what do. What he should have done years ago. Slipping his arm around Pierre's back he murmured, "Come here, you're not going to hurt me." Pierre shifted as he settled against him, lying on his stomach and cuddling into him. Their chests pressed together, and Charles began combing his fingers through Pierre's hair. Brushing the strands of his forehead he pressed another soft kiss to the skin, before trailling featherlight kisses down over the bridge of Pierre's nose, chuckling as Pierre went cross eyed trying to follow him, before coming his lips.

"Can I," he asked quietly, brushing his thumb over Pierre's cheek.

Pierre hesistated, the last lingering insecurity visible in his gaze, "Are you sure you want this? Want it to be us?"

"I know it’s taken me forever Pear, and I plan to spend a lot of time making it up to you, but I know one thing."

“What’s that?” Pierre asked, a confused frown appearing.

Charles smiled, and slipping his arm around the back of his neck, guiding his head to meet his own. Murmuring against his lips, "I've never been more sure of anything," and kissed him.

It was like coming home. He had kissed a lot of people in his time, but the feeling of Pierre's lips against his was nothing like his previous partners and he knew why. It was the first kiss with someone who truly mattered and that made the difference. Pulling back after a few moments, and stroking over his cheek he smiled as Pierre leant in and inginiated the next kiss, the last of the uncertainty gone.

They spent the next hour or so exchanging soft kisses here and there. Charles pulling out a blanket from under the seat to drap over them, as darkness took hold, and together they watched the sunset. Pierre turned his head to look at the sinking sun, with Charles, every so often, placing soft kisses down his neck. No words were spoken, which for Charles was unusual, but they weren't needed. The bond that had always been there between them simply re-strengthing anew.

Eventually the silence grew to long, and Charles felt the weight on his chest increasing. Looking down he smiled as he noticed Pierre had fallen asleep again. Clearly still tired from the last 24 hours.

Carefully sitting up and easing out from underneath him, he kept hold of Pierre's arms, looping them around his shoulders as he shifted his hands under Pierre's arse and lifted him.

Carrying him through to the bedroom again, he placed him down, and, feeling a strong sense of déjà vu, tucked him under the covers. Moving through into the kitchen he grabbed some bottles of water and some snacks and headed back in the bedroom. Placing the items on the side table, he paused. Pierre was fast asleep and he wanted to leave him to it, but since they'd woken up earlier, neither of had had much to drink, and dehydration in this weather could have serious consequences.

Slipping in next to him and carding his fingers through his hair, he shook his shoulder lightly. "Wake up Pear, you need to drink something before we sleep again baby."

Ocean blue orbs fluttered open and Pierre grumbled as he sleepily sat up, the covers pooling around his hips in the process.

"Wha?" he mumbled, rubbing his hands over his eyes again as he looked at Charles blurringly.

Opening one of the bottles, Charles brushed his hand fondly over Pierre's cheek and held it out, "Drink Pear, you need it baby. Then we can sleep okay."

As Pierre sleepily took the bottle and began to drink, Charles drained a bottle of his own, and murmured, "I'm proud of you, you know and I'm so proud I get to call you mine."

"Huh?-What you on about Sharl?" Pierre mumbled sleepily, eyes half closing as he almost spilt the last dregs of water in the bottle as he swayed slightly as he fought the battle of exhaustion to stay awake.

Chuckling Charles shook his head, "Don't worry about it baby."

Taking the now empty bottle back, he leant back resting his head on the pillows and held an arm up, Pierre immediately snuggling into him as he laid back down and rolled on his side, Charles arm draping over his waist as he spooned him from behind.

Within minutes Pierre was asleep again, Charles nuzzling his shoulder as he placed a couple of soft kisses to the skin. Closing his own eyes, he rested his head above Pierre's on the pillow and sighed contently.

It had taken them years to get here, and this was only the beginning. But today was a start, and a promise of the future. Tomorrow they would talk when they had both slept properly. They would reconnect after the months apart and begin to establish the alpha/omega bond they shared. And one day, far in the future, they would claim each other as mates.

There was no doubt of that. For the first time ever his alpha side was fully settled and content, and it was all to do with the amazing omega in his arms. But for now, Charles thought, as he let sleep begin to take hold and he cuddled Pierre close, this was enough. And if this was the present, he couldn't wait for the future.

Taking Pierre out tomorrow for a meal out to celebrate Le Mans would just be the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙 
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> Any ideas you want to see, just drop me an ‘ask’.


End file.
